Ceiling tiles for use on suspended ceilings utilized in offices, schools, public and residential buildings and the like, sit on a horizontally oriented framework below a ceiling. Often it is desirable to provide a relief around the edge of ceiling tiles to allow the edge of the tile to nest on the framework with the exposed bottom face of the tile extending below the framework. Hand tools adaptable for cutting such relief in ceiling tiles have been disclosed. However, the adjustable tools have been analog in nature, i.e., adjustable by sliding the blade along a restraint, often having a scale thereon, and affixing that blade anywhere along the restraint. However, in most instances, architectural designs of ceiling tiles have a few set dimensions for such tile reliefs.
A need has arisen for a manually usable hand tool capable of cutting ceiling tile reliefs at an easily adjustable multiple of standardized dimensions.
It is therefore an object of the present invention, generally stated to provide an improved manually operable ceiling tile relief cutter.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an adjustable manually operated ceiling tile relief cutter having a plurality of discrete and distinct operating positions to provide a plurality of differing standardized relief cuts.